Deluded
by Diao Lover
Summary: And in her last moments alive as human Carla realized how deluded she really was. Crappy summary but give it a chance, it's 2 separate short one shots based on Carla and Excella, please just give it a chance and review! Here's the summary for the Excella oneshot; And in Excella's last moments before the Uroboros consumed her, she finally realised how delusional she really was.
1. Carla Radames

**Here are two most likely short one shots based on Carla and Excella. The first one is about Carla, it should be fairly obvious as to what it is, anyway please review it! Will really give me a confidence boost! Just no flames! Also it will be split into 2 chapters, the Excella one shot being the next chapter.**

* * *

She had always believed that she was the real Ada Wong. Believed that she belonged with Derek and would do anything for him, yet a part of her wanted nothing more then to see Derek fall before her. To see him become the monster he always was.

At first Carla had merely believed that she was in denial that she and Derek were really in love. But the part only fought back twice as hard as it did the first time, as much as Carla wanted to deny it she couldn't, the former fragments of her previous self were winning.

Carla Radames then started her plan to ruin Derek for what he had did to her, maybe she was deluded in believing she really could over throw him and unleash the C Virus across the world.

But her plans were all working, she had founded Neo Umbrella and her plans of destroying Derek's hopes and dreams were one step closer. As she created many more monsters with the C Virus, one monstrous mutation in particular became very close to her.

It was the Ustanak and he was loyal to no end to Carla, he was one of her favourites and was vital in her plans for Derek's end. She treated it like a mother would to her own child, maybe it was delusional of her to do so.

As she stared at the 2 BSAA operatives in front of her, she smiled as she remembered the grief she caused both of them. Infecting their comrades in front of their faces, sure it would of been better if she had gotten them as well but it didn't matter, her plans weren't failing.

The 2 agents however were not a worry to her, in fact if most of her plans failed she could use the female Agent's desire to avenge her sister to aid her in destroying all of Derek's hopes and dreams.

Carla remembered the joy she felt as Derek realized he was infected, he was just becoming the monster he always was after all. It was what he deserved and he had got it, but she was not yet finish. She wanted the world on it's knees.

Just like Wesker, but he was a colossal imbecile and a fool. The Wesker child was not as idiotic however as he teamed up with the Birkin girl, Carla could only hope that the Ustanak didn't die at their hands.

As Carla continued to gloat to the two pathetic BSAA agents she looked up when she saw a member of the Family in the helicopter and she could do nothing as it shot her and Carla fell.

Landing on the ground she knew it was all going to be over as she injected herself with the C-Virus. This was not what she wanted to do, the real Ada Wong then approached Carla Radames and begun talking.

"Rest in peace. Carla." Ada Wong spoke and as Carla felt her consciousness disappearing and the Virus taking over, she realized that maybe she had deluded herself all along. She was not the real Ada Wong, she was a mere delusional copy. And in her last moments alive as human Carla realized how deluded she really was.

* * *

**There, I know it's not the best but I tried! Anyway please review!**


	2. Excella Gionne

**Here again, this is the 2nd of the Deluded one shots and this is the Excella Gionne one and it will be slightly similar to the Carla Radames one and it will also be short like the other one. Like Carla's it takes place during Excella Gionne's death. I apologise if I get some of the quotes wrong, because I haven't seen her death scene in ages.**

**Eiji Shinjo: Thanks! I agree there do need to be more Carla fics!**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks. Glad you enjoyed it!**

* * *

It wasn't meant to turn out like this. Excella Gionne was destined for greatness, destined to be the Queen of a new world alongside her King, Albert Wesker. But destiny had something else in store for her.

As Excella stumbled in front of the two BSAA agents she had grown to despise, she realized that it was ironic with how intelligent and beautiful she was to be seduced by a such a dangerous and ambitious man.

The man, Chris Redfield demanded to know what was going on. Excella Gionne ignored him, it was horrible enough that he was going to watch the beautiful yet deluded woman die in front of his eyes. His partner Sheva kept glancing between Excella and the pile of dead bodies.

Excella Gionne wished she could turn back the clock and change the fate she had given herself. She despised herself right now, she had fallen in love with the wrong man and she was paying for foolishness.

She would give back anything, her position as CEO, her estate and most of her fortune just to change her fate. If the world learned of this then she knew she would be remembered as the delusional genius.

Miss Gionne had it all, beauty, intelligence, fortune and power. She could of had almost anything she wanted, and she wanted to be the Queen of a new world, ruled by her one true love Albert Wesker. But that was a mere illusion.

"Why... When I've done so much..." The heartbroken Excella Gionne cried out in pain as she struggled to stay on her feet. "All for you..." She gasped as the pain became even stronger.

The voice of Wesker was heard, Excella's eyes refused to let the tears flow. She wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of that, but the pain was overbearing and she knew she wasn't compatible with Uroboros.

Excella continued her vain struggle as Wesker commented something about Chris. "Don't worry. Your mission is at it's end. Uroboros is at it's eve of it's appearance. Six thousand cries of agony will birth a new brillance." Wesker said coldly and Excella knew it was about to happen.

She only wished she had a vaccination or something. Dropping the syringe Excella continued her vain struggle of survival as Chris spoke something, Excella didn't care. She had probably heard it all before, Chris was like a broken record after all.

"Albert... You said we'd change this world together!" Excella shouted in agony, her voice sounded of nothing but heartbreak and sadness. With a groan Excella fell to the ground until she was on her hands and knees. "Why...?!"

"I thought they were partners?" Excella heard Sheva whisper to Chris. "Wesker doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself." Chris replied as Excella once hated the feeling of being a delusional, dying woman.

Excella struggled to continue her struggle as Chris and Wesker exchanged a few words, the heartbroken woman did not care what they were talking about. "Sorry Excella. But it appears Uroboros rejected you." The heartless voice of Wesker stated as Excella cried out in agony.

"Though you have been a valuable asset. I have one last task for you." Claimed Wesker as Excella gave one last heartbroken cry of, "Albert!" Beofre the Uroboros erupted out of her mouth.

And in Excella's last moments before the Uroboros consumed her, she realised how delusional she really was. In the end she was nothing but a deluded woman who foolishly believed that Albert Wesker could ever love her.


End file.
